


Beginning of the Dream

by matsukawas



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Beginnings, Fantasy, M/M, crocodile sebek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsukawas/pseuds/matsukawas
Summary: When Sebek falls off his broom in Flying lesson, it forces both Silver and Sebek to face themselves and each other
Relationships: Sebek Zigvolt/Silver (Twisted Wonderland), Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Beginning of the Dream

The fact that Silver was wide awake at this hour of the day was rarer than a flower in the deserts of Scarabia. He was his usual self this morning, hardly able to get out of bed until Sebek came to check on him, yelling that they have to escort Malleus to his classroom. He reluctantly left his cozy bed and somehow managed to get all dressed and ready in time, joining Sebek for their daily routine of accompanying Malleus to Third Years' classrooms.

Honestly, Silver hardly remembered leaving Diasomnia Dorm and walking through the Hall of Mirrors all the way to the school grounds. Which was worrying, because that meant he was half-sleeping again, and couldn't carry out his duty as Malleus' guard properly. He felt shameful. Hopeless. His sleeping problem was getting worse with the years, with no signs of a solution for it being found any time soon. And he hated every part of it. He hated the feeling of the sleep creeping on his skin, how it fell like a thick blanket over his eyes, making him unable to move or think, not to mention resist. And he was trying to resist, always.

A huge hand landed on his back, smacking it so forcefully Silver flinched. Good thing Silver was a sturdy guy – if it was someone else they might've fallen face first to the ground. Silver looked up to find Sebek looking down at him, a scowl on his face.

"Pull yourself together!" Sebek yelled so loudly Silver could feel the voice vibrating inside his head, "You're lucky the Young Master is so kind! He is considerate enough to keep around even a sloppy servant like you! But if you keep up this careless attitude I-"

"I got it already." Silver covered Sebek's mouth with his hand, knowing it's the only way to silence him. His ears started to hurt. "You don't have to tell me, I know. I'm reflecting on it."

"You should be!" Sebek started again, removing Silver's hand, but Silver has already started to walk away, ignoring Sebek's demands for him to listen until the end. Whatever it was that Sebek wanted to tell him, it couldn't be something Silver hasn't heard before. The taller guy has made it a habit to scold Silver, and Silver knew that this time he probably deserved to be scolded. His Father and Malleus were very patient and forgiving, having lived for many years, and never gave him a harsh scolding. They calmly pointed out his mistakes and told him that everything was alright, and that he should try again. So, Silver didn’t know exactly how to put it, but he found Sebek's scolding to be… soothing, somehow. Which was absolutely nuts, Silver had to admit, because the way the bigger guy talked and expressed himself wasn't soothing in any way, on the contrary. But it didn't change the fact that Silver found himself feeling relieved whenever Sebek screamed his name. And it helped him to get rid of his drowsiness, which was the best part.

But as soon as Silver reached his classroom and sat in his seat, he felt sleepy again. History class was especially boring that day, and Mr. Trein's voice, along with the way he gently stroked Lucius in slow, repetitive motions, lulled Silver to sleep. He only woke up when the class suddenly got extremely noisy, and he could feel people walking back and forth around him. He looked around and saw his classmates gathering around the tall windows of the classroom.

"What happened?" Silver joined Kalim, who stood with the rest of the students, trying to look outside the windows that faced the training grounds.

"We heard a weird noise coming from outside," Kalim said, "I didn't see anything, but some guys here say they saw someone falling from their broom."

"They fell from quite a height too." One of their classmates commented.

Silver tried to look down at the training grounds. He could see a bunch of people gathering around on the Flying lesson grounds, but they were so far below him that they looked to him like nothing more than tiny, black silhouettes. A strange feeling spread in his chest, and he had a feeling that something bad has happened. First of all, he suddenly wasn’t tired at all, and that couldn't be a good sign.

The door of their classroom opened, and Silver turned around.

"Jamil!" Kalim cheered, "What are you doing here?"

It looked like Jamil was in a big hurry to get to their classroom. He was trying to catch his breath, and all the time he was looking at Silver.

"Silver…" Jamil said, still out of breath, "That big first year from your Dorm… he fell from his broom. My classroom was in a lower floor so I could immediately tell it was him."

Jamil looked like he had more to say but Silver didn't stay to hear it. Before he realized he has already run out of the classroom and down the stairs, making his way to the training grounds. The part of him that was a responsible and coolheaded guard knew that he was being irrational. There was probably nothing he could do, even if he got there as fast as possible. But he simply couldn't stop his body from moving. He had to get there and make sure Sebek was fine.

*****

Sebek opened his eyes and found he was looking up at an unfamiliar ceiling. His whole body hurt – not something he couldn't deal with, though – and he found it a little bit hard to move. That was why it took him a few moments to realize that the unknown ceiling was that of the infirmary. He looked around and noticed Silver, seating on a chair by the side of Sebek's bed, sleeping, obviously. One look at the peaceful sleeping face reminded Sebek how he got there, and he wished the ground would swallow him up. He covered his face with his hands and sighed. He prayed the incident hasn't reached the Young Master's ears, though he doubted it.

Sebek was a pretty athletic guy, and was doing well in anything sports related. He was good at flying too. Not the best in his grade, but still quite good. He could fly fast and he could get his broom to fly high, but he still had a lot to improve when it came to controlling the broom once it got to a higher than average speed. When that happened the broom would just refuse to listen to him, and he ended up unable to dodge obstacles that were in his way, for example. He hated to admit it, but today wasn't the first time he fell off his broom in Flying lesson. But today was the most humiliating, because he was seen by Silver.

Sebek was just flying his broom like usual (meaning, way too recklessly), increasing his speed little by little, until he flew so fast no one in the class could catch up to him. Just as he liked it. As the Young Master's servant, it was simply obvious that he should show the best results in class. Of course, falling off his broom wasn't part of his grand plan. He simply got a bit too close to one of the Magic Shift goals posts, and in a desperate attempt to dodge it, he ended up moving his broom too sharply, and Sebek slipped off it.

Sebek wasn't weak like the foolish humans, so even a fall from such height didn't cause much damage to him, and he would heal quickly from most injuries. But that didn't mean he was immune to pain, and the fall was so painful he couldn't get up from the ground. He tried to tell them that he was fine, but his mouth couldn’t form the words. And then out of nowhere, Silver appeared on the field, forcing his way through the first years that circled Sebek.

 _Why? Why is he here?_ Sebek thought angrily, glaring at the older boy. But when he noticed the expression on Silver's face, he averted his eyes. Sebek wasn't able to talk, and even if he could there was nothing he could say in his defense. He messed up so bad that he caused even Silver to be concerned about him. And if that wasn't humiliating enough, Silver asked Mr. Vargas to help Sebek to his back, so Silver could carry him to the infirmary.

"No!" Sebek was finally able to say something.

"We have to treat your wounds. You can't protect Malleus-sama if you're injured, right?"

"Uuh…" Again, Sebek had nothing to say in his defense, and he felt like Silver was getting back at him for their conversation that same morning. Though come to think of it, Sebek was telling Silver similar things every single day. Unable to resist, Sebek let Silver carry him on his back. Silver was shorter than Sebek, but he was muscular and strong – a result of constant training since a young age – and he was able to carry Sebek effortlessly. Leaning on Silver's wide back, Sebek felt almost tiny in comparison. This was the back of the guy who, although was sloppy and a huge airhead, beat Sebek to a pulp every time they trained together. And Sebek felt so miserably lame.

He probably passed out on their way to the infirmary, because he didn't remember getting on the bed and getting his injuries treated. Now Silver was the one passed out on a chair next to him. Silver had a bad habit of falling asleep anywhere and without a warning ever since Sebek has known him. The first time Sebek witnessed it was when they were children and trained under Lilia back in the Valley of Thorns. Lilia was teaching them sword fighting techniques when Silver suddenly collapsed, and fell gently into the grass. Needless to say, Sebek was terrified.

"It happens to Silver sometimes, it's nothing you should worry about." Lilia smiled, picking up the sleeping Silver and carrying him in his hands.

"I'm not worried!" Sebek frowned. Back then, he was displeased with the fact Silver was brought up by both Malleus and Lilia, and with the fact Silver was way stronger than him. He was a fragile-looking human, and older than Sebek by only one year, and Sebek couldn't wrap his head around why Silver was so much better than him.

Lilia laughed and petted Sebek's head, "That's good! Listen here, Sebek," he crouched down, moving Silver to his back, "There might come a time when Silver falls asleep when I'm not around. Can you promise me you'll take care of him if that happens?"

Sebek was overjoyed by the fact Lilia was depending on him, and he promised. And it indeed happened. Almost every day, and sometimes more than once.

But there was one time he particularly remembered. Or rather, he couldn't forget, even if he tried.

*****

_Seven Years Earlier_

Sebek and Silver walked together in the forest surrounding the territory of the Draconia family. For the next week, they were having a camp here as part of Lilia's "fun survival training", as he called it. Their mission for that day was to find edible mushrooms and fruits that would sustain them for two days. Lilia prepared for them tiny guidebooks with information about all the flora that grew around the area.

"What about this one?" Silver asked, pointing at a bush with tiny, black, ball-shaped fruit growing on it.

"This one isn't edible! It says so in the guidebook, see!" Sebek said, proud of himself. As soon as he got the guidebook from Lilia, he read it from beginning to end, trying to memorize the names and appearance of the plants. When it came to reading and memorizing, he was better than Silver, but still it couldn't hurt being a few steps ahead of him.

"Let's continue searching then." Silver said and took Sebek's hand in his. Lilia instructed them to never let go of each other's hand in the forest, as to not lose each other in the thick greenery. After walking for a while more, the view started to change – the woods turned less thick, and they could hear the soft sound of water in the distance. And indeed they quickly found themselves out of the forest, standing by a huge lake that stretched all the way to the great mountains that separated their Kingdom from the humans'. Sebek found the view mesmerizing.

"Sebek, look. There're fish in the water."

Sebek looked down. The water was so clear you could see the bottom of the lake, and Sebek saw hundreds of colorful fish swimming idly. An idea hit him.

"Let's catch a fish for Lilia-sama!" Sebek shouted.

"We better not. Father told us to bring mushrooms and fruits, not fish."

"But fish is much better, right? Lilia-sama would surely be proud of us!" Sebek announced, and before Silver could answer he has already taken off his shoes and entered the water. Silver sighed, knowing there was no arguing with Sebek when he was this determined, and followed him. Sebek was in high spirits. He liked fish, and he was good at catching them. He would catch a big fish for Lilia and get praises from him. And as he expected, he was able to catch a fish after a few attempts. He held the raging fish in his little hands, a satisfied expression on his face.

"Look, Silver!" Sebek yelled and looked for Silver, wanting to show off his good catch. But Silver was nowhere to be found. Sebek looked around, visibly confused. He was sure Silver entered the lake with him, but he couldn't see him anywhere around. He looked to the coast of the lake too, just to make sure, but Silver wasn't there either. Sebek started to feel sick, and with growing fear he looked to the bottom of the lake.

He saw something under the crystal clear water, drifting to the center of the lake, where the water started to get deeper. Sebek could tell immediately what happened – Silver fell asleep again. Sebek let go of the fish and dove underwater, swimming after Silver. But he wasn't going fast enough to his liking, and Sebek started to panic. He knew every second was important - weak humans couldn't survive underwater for long, after all.

 _I can't reach him. Not with this body_. Sebek thought. He didn’t want to do it, but he knew he had no choice. He promised Lilia that he would take care of Silver. So Sebek undid his transformation magic. It was a simple magic spell that anyone from his species could use, even children like him, and allowed them to transform their bodies to look nearly fully human. And once Sebek changed to his true form, he was unstoppable underwater. He was able to reach Silver and carry him to the shore in a few moments.

"Silver!" Sebek yelled, shaking Silver's shoulders forcefully. But Silver didn't open his eyes. He just lied there on the soft sand, looking like his usual sleeping self. Sebek felt hopeless. He tried to recall what steps one has to take when a human drowns – he was sure he has read it in a book before – but he was so stressed that his head went blank. And just when he felt like he was about to remember something, he saw Silver twitching, and then he opened his eyes, spitting a handful of water from his mouth.

"Silver! Are you okay!?" Sebek was so relieved that he felt his body getting weak, all the strength leaving it.

Silver coughed, "Yeah, I'm fine." He was about to sit up, but stopped when his eyes met with Sebek.

Sebek winced and moved back. He completely forgot to redo his transformation magic. How careless of him. In his current form, his true form, he looked like a strange hybrid of a human and a crocodile. His skin was greenish and hard to the touch in most places, his nails longer and sharper and tissues connected his fingers. His teeth grew longer and sharper too, and his eyes turned completely animalistic. He also had a long, strong tail, although his was still small compared to the adults of his species. For Sebek it was all normal, but for Silver this appearance must've been nothing short of terrifying. Every single human child he has ever met called him terrifying, said he was a monster.

"Sebek? Is that you?" Silver asked, a curious look in his eyes.

Sebek didn't answer. He shouldn't care about what this petty human thought about him, but for some reason he wished he could just disappear. However before he could do anything, suddenly a cold hand touched his face, tracing his hard skin. Sebek just sat there, completely stunned, as he watched Silver examining his face curiously.

"You're not… scared?" Sebek asked carefully.

Silver looked confused, "Why would I be?"

"Because… my appearance…"

"You're not the first non-human I see. Father and Malleus-sama are fae, you know. And in case you forgot, Malleus-sama has big horns."

"How can I possibly forget the Young Master's splendid horns!?" Sebek exclaimed, "And besides, don't put me on the same scale as those two. They're on a completely different level-"

"I think we're all the same." Silver shrugged, and Sebek thought that something was definitely wrong with that human's head, "We're different, but we are the same. I mean, you can't even find two humans who are the same. And yet we all need the same things in order to grow. We all share this same home. So we're the same, too."

"Y-You don't make sense!" Sebek yelled and got up on his legs, redoing his transformation magic. But the truth was that what Silver said made too much sense. It was so simple, that Sebek couldn't understand how he didn't realize it until now. There were still those who were stronger and were destined to greatness, and those who were weak and powerless, but at the base, it all was the same.

*****

After that, they've managed to return safely to Lilia, without finding a single fruit or mushroom. Sebek was scared Lilia would be disappointed with him – getting into the lake was his idea after all – but Lilia just hugged them and told them they'll resume the camp another day.

Sebek was amazed at how vividly he remembered the events of that day. He felt that it was mostly due to Silver's words leaving such a huge impact on him. And it was the first time a human treated him like that after seeing his true form, too. It was since that day that he became even more obsessed with Silver and with the need to beat him and surpass him. Sebek hated to admit it, but he had no choice but to acknowledge Silver was stronger than him, and not only physically, despite being a human. His attitude still didn't sit well with Sebek, and Sebek still thought Silver's idea of serving the Young Master was disgraceful. But there was something about the silver-haired human that made Sebek feel like nothing else in the universe mattered.

"You woke up?"

Sebek was startled by the sudden voice, loud in the silent room. Silver looked at him from his place on the chair.

"I should be the one asking that! Falling asleep while watching over an injured person, so irresponsible!" Sebek raised his voice, "What were you even doing there!?"

"I heard that you fell from your broom so I came to check on you."

Sebek was about to say that such a laconic answer wasn't enough to explain anything, but before he could speak Silver got up for the chair and moved to the bed, sitting next to Sebek, nothing but a few insignificant inches separating them. Silver then raised his hand and rested it on Sebek's head. Next the hand slid down to the back of his head, caressing it gently. Sebek was completely frozen in his place, trying to process the situation. Silver was way too close for his liking and his hand was warm and soft on his nape.

"They told me you hit your head. Does it hurt?"

"I-I'm fine!" Sebek managed to say, "I'm not some flimsy human! This much isn’t enough to hurt me."

But the place where Silver's hand rested hurt, as though it was burning his skin. His chest hurt, too. It wasn’t simply because Silver was close to him. Physical closeness with Silver wasn't strange to Sebek, as it happened often during the more heated parts of their training. But this was different. And Sebek was scared the emotions he tried to extinguish, tried to bury would surface.

"That's good." Silver said simply, but he looked relieved. And then, out of nowhere he leaned toward Sebek, wrapped his arms around him and rested his head on Sebek's chest. Sebek thought that it might be a hug, but he couldn't tell for sure because his head has pretty much stopped working. If earlier he was frozen, then now he has turned to stone. Why on earth was Silver hugging him? Sebek couldn’t understand how they ended up in this situation.

"Sebek, your heart is beating real fast." Silver said, pressing his head even harder against Sebek's chest.

"S-Shut up! Don't say such things!"

"Sebek… do you l-"

"Don't!"

Sebek grabbed Silver's shoulders and pushed, tearing him away from his chest. He couldn't let Silver say it. Sebek might have been a little naïve, innocent, some might say, but his love for reading has led him to acquire all kinds of knowledge. He knew what he was feeling for Silver. Yet he didn’t dare to call that feeling by its name. As the Young Master's servant, he couldn't afford to be distracted by such earthly matters. He had to make sure both his body and soul are focused on his duties. And Silver should be doing the same, actually.

That was the reason Sebek couldn't stand Silver. While the Young Master should have been Sebek's whole world, Silver was stubbornly trying to set foot in it.

"Remember how you saved me that day in the lake?"

Sebek blinked. He was just reminiscing about that day, and here Silver suddenly was bringing it up. Such a strange coincidence.

"Just like I'm grateful to Father and Malleus-sama for raising me, I'm grateful to you, too. And it's not only that day. You're always watching out for me, though I know that more often than not it's not out of consideration. And I do think you can do it in a way that won’t hurt my hearing."

"Hmph." Sebek huffed.

Seemed like Silver wanted Sebek to say something, as he was glaring at him with his aurora colored eyes. Of course, Sebek wouldn't do a foolish thing such as meeting Silver's eyes. Whenever he looked at them, he always felt like he was going to drown in their depths. But Silver was a tough opponent. He grabbed Sebek's face and forced him to look straight at him.

"We're not the children from that day anymore, Sebek. I'm fully aware of that. But I still haven't returned the favor to you. Will you let me protect you next?"

For some reason he couldn't point his finger on, Sebek felt tears forming in his eyes. There were things that even the thousands of books he has read couldn't explain.

"But… the Young Master…"

"I'll become stronger, strong enough to protect both Malleus-sama, and you. Will you do the same?"

*****

Silver could tell Sebek was trying to hold back his tears, but he had a feeling his tries would be all in vain soon. He was such a crybaby sometimes, though it might be the first time it was Silver who made him cry. That thickhead has never considered that he didn't have to be so single-minded. But it was this single-mindedness that got Silver head over heels in the first place.

Silver was still holding Sebek's face in his hands. When Sebek's tears started to fall at least, Silver used his thumbs to wipe them away. He leaned forward and his lips met with Sebek's. He made sure it was brief, since he wasn't sure Sebek could handle more than that at the moment. And looked like he made a good call, because Sebek's pale skin turned red, and Silver was pretty sure that his eyes got wetter.

It was dark outside. Malleus and Father have probably heard about what happened, and they might come here to look for them once they run out of patience. But Silver kind of wished they could stay like this for a bit longer.

They both gained something important many years ago in that lake - a dream that belonged just to them. A dream that glimmered like the water of the lake on that day, so brightly that even a sleep expert like Silver couldn't imagine dreaming about. And finally, many years later, they took the first step into making it true.

**Author's Note:**

> This might not age well once we know more about them, but we have months before that happens so I'm going to indulge myself while I can!  
> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
